Update Ideas
FANDOM is, after all, for the Fans. So we have a page where Users can post their Ideas for features to add to Cube Life: Island Survival. We do ask, however, that Users stay reasonable and on-topic. Check to make sure your idea isn't already added. Use good grammar. Do not vandalize. Place your ideas in the correct headings and use bullet points. If you feel the correct heading does not exist, create it. Survival Mechanics * Difficulty Levels **Easy - Neutral Mobs don't attack the player, Night Cycle is shorter, Cannibals cannot break blocks or fire explosives. **Normal - Neutral Mobs attack the player, Night Cycle is normal in length, Cannibals behave normally. **Hard - Cannibals automatically know where the Player is. **Extreme - All mobs deal 2x as much damage. * Save Backups - When the game is saved, it holds on to previous saves. These saves can then be loaded in case of a bad save. Maximum of three backups allowed. * Multiple Survival Profiles. Weather * Tundra Islands - Islands covered in snow but rich in resources. Cold Environment, Cannibals do not go to these Islands, but Natives may live here. * Desert Islands - Sand covered Islands with many Diamonds. Hot environment drains Water 2x as fast during the day, but becomes a Cold Environment at Night. No Cannibals, but Hostile Natives live on some of them. * Cold Meter - Activates in Cold Environments. Decreases as long as Barry stays in a cold environment, accelerates when Barry is in water. If it hits zero, Barry goes Hypothermic and his health begins to rapidly decrease. Cold Meter will slowly increase when Barry enters a normal environment. Increases faster in a Warm environment. * Bonfires and Furnaces are heat sources, negate the effects of Cold Environments within a certain radius. * Thermal Shock - Occurs when there is a rapid transition from a Hot environment to a Cold Environment. Instantly drains 15 Health. * Metal Armor increases the effects of Cold and Hot environments. Villages * Some Villages have Spawners in them, when a Native/Sand Savage is killed, another Native respawns here. Spawners must be destroyed in order to effectively conquer a Village. Creative Mechanics * Undo Button Death Match Mechanics * Set Enemy difficulty ** Off ** Easy - Cannibals cannot destroy blocks. ** Normal - Cannibals can destroy blocks. ** Hard - Cannibals automatically know where the players are. ** Extreme - Cannibals deal 2x as much damage. Tower Defense Mechanics * Ability to skip to the next wave. Skin Editor Mechanics * Allow for online sharing of Custom Skins. Multiplayer Mechanics * Allow for four player split screen. * Online Multiplayer. General Mechanics * Combo Moves. * Headshot Mechanics. * Allow for use of two hands at a time. Hold one item in one hand and another in the other. * Shorten Load Times dramatically. * Multiple Layers of Armor. New Mobs * Goat - Lives on Mountainous Islands, drops Wool and Chevron. * Eskimo - Special Kind of Native local to Tundra regions. Behave as normal Natives. * Sand Savage - Special Kind of Native local to Desert regions. Behave similarly to Zombies in Cube Life: Pixel Action Heroes, wielding Swords, Bows, and Guns. Cannot be traded with. New Blocks * Lead Ore - Found on certain Islands, Contact with it is mildly hazardous. Produces lead. * Brass Ore - Found on certain Islands. Drops itself. New Materials * Wool - Comes from Goats, used to craft Wool Jackets. * Towel - Crafted from two Wools. * Raw Chevron - Comes from Goats, food Source. Restores 30 Food, drains 5 Water. * Chevron - Crafted by cooking in a Furnace over Coal. Restores 60 Food, drains 15 Water. * Steel Bar - Crafted by smelting one Iron Bar and one Titanium Bar together in a Furnace over 8 Coal. * Gun Barrel - Crafted by combining two Steel Bars on a Crafting Table. * Flint - Crafted from gravel. * Trigger - Crafted from two sticks, one Reinforcing Iron, and two Wood Planks. * Lead - Mined from Lead Ore or traded from Natives. * Brass - Crafted in the furnace using four Brass and one Coal. * Shells - Crafted from Brass or traded from Natives. Can be smelted back into Brass. * Bullets - Crafted from Shells and Lead or traded from Natives. New Weapons * Add guns to Survival, Death Match and Tower Defense Modes. ** Flintlock - Crafted from a Gun Barrel, Flint, Trigger, one Ebony Wood Plank and one Reinforcing Iron. Good for one shot before reloading. Deals considerable damage. Can only be loaded with Lead. ** Rifle - Traded from certain villagers, fires a single shot, loaded with Bullets. When fired, produces one Shell, which can be recycled. Deals great damage. ** Revolver - Traded from certain villages, can fire six shots before reloading. When fired, produces one Shell, which can be recycled. Deals more damage Higher damage than the Flintlock. New Armor * Bullet-Proof Chestplate - Worn underneath normal Armor. Decreases the effect of Bullets by 100%. Crafted using eight Leads and one Leather. * Wool Jacket - Worn underneath normal Armor. Insulates against cold environments, decreasing the effects of Cold. * Wool Pants - Worn underneath normal Armor. Insulates against cold environments, decreasing the effects of Cold. * Wool Hat - Worn underneath normal Armor. Insulates against cold environments, decreasing the effects of Cold. * Wet Towel - Crafted from a Towel and a Bucket of Water. Worn on Barry's head, negates the effect of Hot environments. Dries out over time, producing a normal towel. Category:Fanon